vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zangetsu (Curse of the Moon)
|-|Human= |-|Dark Lord= Summary Zangetsu was given the moon's curse by demons, and so he spent his entire life going from place to place eradicating demons wherever he could find them. One day he sensed an incredible demon's presence and set forth to defeat it. On the way to the castle where the demon resided, he rescued two Shardbinders, Miriam and Gebel, and an Alchemist, Alfred. Even besides their close connection to demons they struck an unexpected kinship and together they set forth to the castle to confront the great demon Gremory. In spite of the defeat of the demon, she unleashed one final attack, without thought Zangetsu sacrificed himself in order to save his allies.As a consequence of this, Zangetsu succumbed to the darkness and became a Dark Lord. His old allies ventured back to try and save him, but it was fruitless he was too far gone. And in the end they only managed to save his soul. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | 7-A | 5-C | 5-C Name: Zangetsu | Dark Lord Zangetsu Origin: Bloodstained: Curse of the Moon Gender: Male Age: 35 Classification: Human | Dark Lord Powers and Abilities: |-|Human=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception (He is able to sense a demon's presence), Weapon Mastery, Acrobatics (He can double jump because of Blood Moon), Non-Physical Interaction (He can hurt and kill ghosts), Sealing (Has the power to seal demon's power), Power Nullification (He nullifies an enemy attack by using his own), Soul and Power Absorption (He can absorb the souls and powers of those he has defeated), Magic (He can cast magical spheres with his talismans), Damage Boost (With Demon Essence and Charge Slash) and Damage Reduction (With the Armor) |-|Dark Lord= All previous abilities to a greater extent, Fusionism (He is able to fuse his arm with his sword), Body Control (He can freely control his sword arm, extending and transforming it), Energy Projection, Levitation, Summoning (Multiple demon heads that spew fire and by dropping his sword on the ground he summons a huge wave of demon hands around it) Attack Potency: City Block level+ (Defeated Glutton Train, who can do this) | Mountain level (Much stronger than Andrealphus, who is able to create powerful storms) | Moon level (Defeated Gremory with the help of his companions) | Moon level (Much more powerful than before) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (He is able to react and dodge Andrealphus's lightning bolts) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Block Class+ | Mountain Class | Moon Class | Moon Class Durability: City Block level+ (He is able to take hits from Glutton Train) | Mountain level (Tanked Andrealphus's attacks) | Moon level (Traded blows with (Defeated Gremory) | Moon level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range, a couple of meters with his talismans and Ball-and-Chain Standard Equipment: Zangetsuto, Ball-and-Chain and Magic Charms *'Optional Equipment:' Power Glove (It increases the damage she deals) and Armor (It reduces damage taken) Intelligence: Above Average (Extremely skilled and experienced, having fought demons for a decade. As the greatest demon hunter alive he is very knowledgeable on magic and demons) Weaknesses: He lost his left eye and right arm, although his Ofuda talismans placed on them more than make up for their loss. Cursed by demons with the moon's curse Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic Charms:' Thrown diagonally downward, and upon contact generates a magic sphere which hits repeatedly. *'Demon Essence:' Zangetsu uses a demon's essence to increase his main weapon's attack power for a short time. *'Crescent Moon:' A downward slash that attacks in a large arc. *'Blood Moon:' Zangetsu can jump once more in mid-air. *'New Moon:' A high-speed dash. *'Charge Slash:' After charging, Zangetsu unleashes a powerful attack. Note: Early-Game | Mid-Game | Late-Game | Dark Lord Zangetsu Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Humans Category:Samurai Category:Bloodstained Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Hook Users Category:Acrobats Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Soul Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Magic Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners